Willow Moore
Appearance Willow stands at five feet tall with a small build. She is mostly skin and bone with not much muscle. Her face holds soft and kind features framed by light blonde hair usually pulled into a ponytail. Willow has light green eyes and average skin that is usually smeared by grime. She carries herself confidently and with purpose. Personality Willow usually is friendly with most people she meets. She hates to see injustice and hates having religion forced upon her. If a story is mentioned or being told, she will almost always stay to listen or play along. Willow has no tolerance for children, however, and will avoid babies especially at all costs. She is confident in her skills and in herself, and usually doesn't quit in a fight, even if she knows she's going to lose. Willow was born with a disease that causes her to cough and feel unable to breathe if she exerts herself too much. The coughing usually leaves her shuddering from the force of it, and in extreme cases, in need of something to lean on. Biography Willow was born in Kirkwall's Lowtown in the housing district. Her mother was, quite frankly, a whore. She didn't work at the Blooming Rose, but out on the streets so that only the most desperate would go to her. Willow was raised with two brothers and eventually another sister. She and her brothers learned to steal and use weaponry at an early age so that the family could survive. At the age of eleven, Willow got into her first fight against some boys a few years older than her. The fight quickly turned in the boys' favor, and Willow lost. It was broken and bloodied on the ground that Willow decided that she would make a name for herself and become stronger. It was also there, in an alley in Lowtown, that and old man passing through had stumbled upon her. The man took Willow to Darktown, where she was nursed back to health. All while she was healing, the old man would tell her stories and play songs on his lute for her. Once Willow was healed, she returned home to check on her mother and siblings. Upon arrival, her mother told her that she was pregnant. Thrown into a rage, Willow ran to her room, collected her most valuable possessions, and left. She went back to Darktown to live with the old man who had nursed her back to health. In return for bringing the old man food and and necessities, the man taught Willow the ways of the Bard. At age 16, there was a bandit raid on the section of Darktown where Willow and the Sage lived. Willow defended the Sage the best that she could, but the man was still felled in battle. After disposing the last of the bandits, Willow ran to her mentor's side. He told her to take his lute and to go and live. The man died. Willow now resides in a house of her own in Darktown. She has more honorable ways of getting food other than stealing, but will still pickpocket if the need arises. She avoids the Sage's old house and Lowtown's housing district at all costs. Willow never met her sister, and hasn't seen her brothers since she was just a child. Despite the hardships, Willow still works to be stronger and faster, and to know all the stories and songs she can. Timeline *Set Fire to the Third Bar, Link *Lowtown Market, Link *A Dusty Path, Link Relationships *Canus *Diggory Badcock Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Marchers